Katekyo Hitman Reborn! Predictions for an English dub
A lot of you seem to be familiar for the anime Katekyo Hitman Reborn! (English for "Hitman Reborn" or "Reborn!"), and I am hearing a lot of people getting worked up for a dub release, if possible. In case there is an english dubbed version, I will be saying out loud that it will be dubbed by Viz Media, if possible! The original theme songs will not be changed, and I hope it will air on TV (to get more popularity in America) somewhere on Cartoonnetwork, or even on Spike TV (Probably not a good choice). I will do the first six characters and their english dub actors for predictions, and you may expand this article and make more sections or any other changes... Just remember not to delete or MARK FOR DELETION!!!! Tsuna Sawada and Guardians *Tsunayoshi "Tsuna" Sawada: Since he is the main protagonist of the series and is voiced originally by a female seiyuu, to me... it didn't feel almost accurate the first time I saw Reborn as an anime! Later, I got alot used to it and thought, "All hail Yukari Kokubun!! She is the best female seiyuu in my opinion!!!"... But for an english dub, I was thinking more of a masculine, brave-hearted voice for Tsuna. So I had three choices: My first choice was Johnny Yong Bosch, a very popular voice actor in anime dubs (in my opinion). He is popular as Ichigo Kurosaki in the english version of Bleach and many others from other great anime series. Second choice was Spike Spencer, because he is pretty good! Yeah, we can't get enough of the Spencer (he was cast as Hanataro Yamada and Ginta Toramizu from both Bleach and MAR). My third and final choice is Kari Wahlgren, because few of her characters in the dubbed anime series she was cast in was actually pretty decent. But most likely, I bet Bosch will take the lead role, unless he gets another part. *Hayato "Hurricane Hayato" Gokudera: You know, this guy is actually the extremely stubborn character of the series, and I was thinking giving him someone most of you should know about! I was thinking about having Mona Marshall do the voice-over (Yes! It's a bit of a downer having a female voice actor do someone whose original was done by a male seiyuu). If you thought Yuri Lowernthal, that's what I'd think of, too! But I really don't know about that, myself. But if you insist, maybe try to talk to me on a blog post about who you think should be Gokudera's predicted voice actor. Hmm... *Takeshi Yamamoto: What can I say? The dude's a collected, yet extremely jolly character! But nevertheless, he is actually extremely useful in a lot of situations he and/or other people get into. So, I was actually thinking out loud, you know, allow some voice actor who is known for voicing these type of characters. If I had to say, I think Benjamin Diskin could do this (the guy who voices Sai in the english dub of Naruto Shippuden). Yeah, let him! *Ryohei Sasagawa: I had two confusing choices for a voice actor on this character: he is loud, and very headstrong! If I had to guess, I think either Michael Lindsay or Skip Stellrecht to do Ryohei. I also have a third option, but to me, it's very confusing.... Ugh!! *Lambo: You know what annoys me? This typical 5-year-old assassin of the Bovino family is actually an annoying, childish child in a cow-clad suit with an afro is actually that useless. Lambo has been in fights he has not won before (according to the official Reborn! Wiki) or even became that serious. His only seriousness is deep inside his very own 10 Year Bazooka, allowing him to age 10 years older. But still, for those who even like this character, be my guess and say, "I though Lambo was an idiot the first I saw him. Now he's a brave, foolishly coward who thinks of himself almight above everybody!" But as a predicting thought, Lambo's VA will be done as follows: Debi Derryberry in child form, and Sam Riegel in his older forms. *Kyoya Hibari: So we come to a very calm, and anti-heroic character who only thinks of himself and the safety of Namimori Middle School (even having the school's anthem as a ringtone for his cellphone). His flame is the Cloud Flame, of course! But according to who should voice the dude, I'm guessing Derek Stephen Prince to handle this for an english dub prediction. I mean, he's that dependable to voice characters in anime dubs, especially from his work in Bleach. Yeah, that's really helping. *Mukuro Rokudo: He was one of the original antagonists in Katekyo Hitman Reborn during the Kokuyo arc. He is somewhat an ally to his family, even if it means acting emotionless and very cold. The weirdest thing is that he is shown to almost always have a smile on his face, and we cannot tell if he's upset or any other emotion. If I had to say, a three-way VA choice would be made here: I could either have Mukuro dubbed by Travis Willingham, Troy Baker, or even Peter Von Gomm. So far, both Peter Von Gomm and Travis Willingham beat Baker to it! But the main VA to voice Mukuro is unknown, like my dub prediction for Ryohei... Btw, don't watch Hatchet (that 2006 slasher flick with gruesome violence and extreme nature, but that has nothing to do with here!)... Period. *Chrome Dokuro: According to the Reborn Wiki, this young girl is supposed to be appearing usually out of nowhere (though this could be coincidence that she is technically in the hands of Mukuro, himself. Spoiler: the two share the same body!). Her flame is mist (same as Mukuro's). As a character, she is a bit anti-social and can be shy at the quickest of times, though very pleasant and actually innocent. Due to the personality, I think as a VA prediction that either Stephanie Sheh or Colleen O'Shaughnessy should dub the character, as a thought. Spoiler Alert 2: If an english dub is actually made, I swear the god, I'll punch myself if Chrome is voiced by O'Shaughnessy, since Sheh would get most credit in doing the voice! I mean, come on! Stephanie is probably a better voice actress in my opinion than Colleen is. The Varia Xanxus: He is the main antagonist (along with the rest of the Varia members) during Katekyo Hitman Reborn's Varia arc. According to all of this, in general, I think Tony Oliver (voice actor famous for doing Ulquiorra Schiffer in Bleach's english version of the anime) will be a good choice. I don't hear a lot from Oliver, lately on many Viz-dubbed anime series, so I'll put him on here to give credit to. P.S. I'm guessing the voice actors I'm predicting for a possible dub on this article all feature associated arts from mainly Bleach and Naruto. Superbia Squalo: He is one of the Varia members, who's typically extremely loud and clearly stubborn. He also has his left hand replaced by a mechanical sword, for a reason in order to find out how Tyr fought and became reasonable, even with him having no human left hand. Since the character is loud, I think Michael Sinterniklass can do this character. Lussuria: He is another member of the Varia, being a skilled person in Muay Thai. I think this character could be a bit gay (I'm just curious) because the way he speaks is like he was born into homosexuality an' stuff! But he is very skilled, and used many times for comic relief. The predicted voice actor should be Bryce Papenbrook (not sooo sure), but another option could be Brian Donovan. Leviathan "Levi": One of Xanxus's loyal subordinates. He is said to only fight by his leader's approval. The guy's a badass, seeming that back in episode 44 that he easily defeated both Child Lambo and his older 15-year-old form, but was almost defeated by Lambo's newer 25-year-old form. But in reality, I think Paul St. Peter will be a pretty good voice actor for Levi. Belphegor "Bel": He is an assassin of the Varia, and is referred to as both "Prince the Ripper" and Bel (this is most often). He is extremely in good spirits of the killing, which was based on when he stabbed his brother, Rasiel, at the age of 8. Originally, I thought a voice actress like Debi Mae West would do work, but a male voice actor is actually what needs to make this character a bit more sinister in english, so I chose Steve Staley. Mammon ("Viper"): He is both a member of the Varia (in the present day) and is also an Arcobaleno. He holds the indigo pacifier and can create illusions by being the Arcobaleno's best spellcaster. He has a black frog on top of his head that is named Fantasma, which can make itself into a halo, enabling Mammon to fly in combat. Since I'm thinking that a female seiyu is doing the voice of Mammon, I guess a female voice actor can be of assistance here... I choose most likely Tara Platt, or on another note, Karen Strassman. In the Future, he has said to be deceased. Fran: The new replacement for Mammon in the Future as the Varia's new illusionist. He is forced to wear a large frog hat because of being an illusionist of the Varia. For a Varia member, he seems to be a bit of a backstabber towards his allies, being antagonistic to them (it would assume he is mainly a neutral character, and neither good nor bad). The character should be voiced by, in my opinion, someone who could pull their normal voice, and not anything emotional. Maile Flanagan (my vote on 35%) should do the voice, or Vic Mignogna (voted for 65%) take the role for an english dub, if ever made. The CEDEF Iemitsu Sawada: Tsuna's father. He is the leader, forming CEDEF... He ran away from his family, telling his wife, Nana that he wanted to "become a star", although using this as a cover story. His Flame attritbute is Sky (like Tsuna). I was thinking that Liam O'Brien could do the voice-over. Basil: He is a CEDEF apprentice, working under Iemitsu Sawada. He even shows loyalty to both him and Tsuna. His Flame attribute is Rain (like Yamamoto). As an english voice, I would say that either Michelle Ruff or Yuri Lowernthal would be good voice options for this character, even though if Viz would dub the anime, they'd choose one person. Lal Mirch: She is one of CEDEF's apprentices, and also works as an Arcobaleno, though corrupted (Colonnello took her place as the Rain Arcobaleno). She uses three Flame attributes: Rain (primary flame), Mist, and Cloud. The voice-over should be mainly Kate Higgins, but there is a bit of a chance that Lal Mirch would be voiced by Jamie Marchi (despite Marchi being a voice actress at Funimation). *As of now, it is unknown who should voice Tumeric and Oregano in the english dub if one exists (I don't even know about seiyuus, as I did not see them in the anime). The Millefiore Famiglia Byakuran: The Family's boss. He is the main antagonist of the Vongola Famiglia, done since the Future arc, I suppose. He was defeated and killed by Tsuna. I think the voice-over doing him should be Alessandro Juliani, one man who dubbed L Lawliet's voice in the english version of the Death Note anime. Yuni: The family's second in command member, and Squad 1 captain. Tsuna swore to protect her in episode 175, and Yuni also revived the Arcobaleno, by sacrificing herself. It would be nice to see Laura Bailey probably do the voice, or Cherami Leigh. Shoichi Irie: He is the captain of Squad 2. Irie has since joined Tsuna's Family, and bears the Fake Sun Mare Ring. His voice should be Roger Craig Smith, as predicted by me. Leonardo Lippi: A member of the White Spell. He appears to report Byakuran important stuff, frequently (LOL!!), in a polite manner. His voice-over as a prediction should be Sean Schemmel. Baishana: A member from Squad 7. His predicted voice should be David Lodge, who has appeared in many anime dubs (as far as I'm considered). Glo Xinia: He is the Captain for Squad 8, and also a member of the Fake Funeral Wreaths. His voice should be Doug Erholtz, about him being from the english version of the Bleach anime. Ginger Bread: The Vice Captain for Squad 8, and the "Magician's Doll". His predicted voice shall be Maile Flanagan, most likely famous for the english version of Naruto, voicing Naruto Uzumaki. Iris Hepburn: She is the Squad 12 Officer of the Millefiore Famiglia's White Spell team. Her voice could presumably be Megan Hollingshead. Genkishi: Holder of the Fake Mist Mare Ring. He was killed by Kikyo, Holder of the Real Cloud Mare Ring. His voice should be predicted to be Steven Jay Blum. Spanner: Originally the member of the Millefiore Famiglia's Strau Mosca Squad. Since then, he has joined Tsuna's Family. I think his voice should be Keith Silverstein. Gamma: He is Holder of the Fake Lighting Mare Ring. Gamma sacrificed his life with Yuni in order to revive all Arcobaleno. Predicted voice should be Vic Mignogna. Tazaru: He is a C++ ranked member of Squad 3. He probably defected his position to join Tsuna's Family. He has a predicted voice of Jamieson Price. Nosaru:: A D ranked member of Squad 3. Like Tazaru, he also defected (apparently) to join Tsuna's Family. His predicted voice by me should be provided by Peter Von Gomm. Nigella Beankabul: A Black Spell member from the Millefiore Famiglia. I think his predicted voice should be provided by Brian Beacock. Kokuyo Junior High Gang Ken Joshima & Chikusa Kakimoto: Members of the Kokuyo Junior High Gang, and formerly part of the Estraneo Family. They are only loyal to Mukuro. Ken uses teeth cartridges of animals to enhance his fighting abilities and characteristics, while Chikusa uses yo-yos to fight. The two's voice actors could be Michael Reisz (Ken), and Brad Swaile (Chikusa). Birds: A cruel, dirty old man who uses blackmail as a manipulative tactic, forcing people to do unspeakable things. His name comes from the reason why he cares for, and nutures birds. His predictive voice actor should be Tony Oliver. Lancia: He is rather forced to join the Kokuyo Junior High Gang. Inside his soul, Lancia is possessed by the likes of Mukuro Rokudo. His predicted voice should be Terrence Stone. Bloody Twins: Members sent to kill Haru and Kyoko if Tsuna and his friends didn't agree to Birds' terms. They use their long fingernails as weapons to slice. No voice is given! M.M.: The only member in the Kokuyo Junior High Gang who is, in fact, female. She has a self-centered personality and only cares for herself and her own money, alluding that she is incredibly greedy. She uses a Clarinet that can fry, detonate, or destroy her enemy's body at will. Her predicted voice could be Lisa Ortiz. Kikyo: Brad Swaile Torikabuto: Kyle Hebert Zakuro: Troy Baker Bluebell: Laura Bailey Daisy: Jason Spisak (Ghost is not included) Reborn: Michelle Ruff, Wally Wingert (adult) Colonnello: Doug Erholtz Skull: Brad MacDonald Fon: Brian Donovan Verde: Roger Craig Smith Viper: Tara Platt (also shown in "The Varia" as Mammon) Lal Mirch: Kate Higgins (also shown in"CEDEF") Luce: Debi Mae West Aria: Lisa Ortiz Yuni: Cherami Leigh (also shown in "The Millefiore Famiglia") Kyoko Sasagawa: Wendee Lee Haru Miura: Kelly Sheridan I-Pin: Karen Strassman Fuuta: Brad MacDonald Mochida: Lex Lang Hana Kurokawa: Colleen O'Shaughnessy Nana Sawada: Kari Wahlgren Giannini: Briane Siddall Doctor Shamal: Richard Epcar Dino: Liam O'Brien Tetsuya Kusakube: Bryce Papenbrook Bianchi: Melissa Fahn Cervello: Lisa Ortiz Category:English Dub